The Spy and the Orb of Memory
by aknightofni
Summary: The Grimmauld Place is sold to the Dursleys, the Order headquarters moves toa place in teh middle of a forest with a blind ghost in it and a forbidden basement. Voldemort sends in a spy, whose assignment is to get info about the Order, in an unusual way
1. Ch 1

DISCLAIMER: hehehehehehe, I am so touched that u need a disclaimer to tell you that im not jk rowling. LOL: And im tickled that ths stori had me cracking up like it did so ull probably get at least one laugh out of it. ---  
Looking around the place he could probably decided for himself that it was not fit for living in. With its dirt caked counters, vine grown walls, and wobbly floorboards, the house was probably a hideout for bankrobbers and murderers at one point. Maybe or maybe not, the house did have a history.  
"I want to know why this place has been abandoned for so long!" Petunia Dursley exclaimed. "It's gorgeous."  
  
"I knew you'd like it," a woman answered delightedly. "It can be cleaned up easily. We're, as you can see, in the process already."  
"Oh, can we take it dear?" Petunia begged, looking at her husband.  
"Alright. I suppose we could." Vernon searched through his wallet furiously before handing thee realtor a good sum of money.  
  
.  
Sirius sat out on his back porch, face in hands, thinking. He remembered as a child running through those weeds, over there, by that fat tree. He remembered sitting up in that tree, reading through old spell books he had found in the attic or charming the branches to roll into shapes. Looking to his left he sighed, remembering the time he had smashed his head on the back fence, or looking to the right, he remembered the many times he had gotten into trouble and had to de-gnome the garden. But those memories were nothing but memories now, and were the only things he'd even bother to keep at all in his mind. He was usually able to escape when he went outside, but inside, the feelings bottled up inside him through the years. He heard the back door slam and stood up to find his cousin's daughter, Tonks, smiling (now a very business like- brunette). "Sold." "Good." Sirius replied, not looking up.  
"Aren't you even a little sad to leave this place?"  
Sirius shook his head. "The sooner I leave the better."  
  
"problem however."  
:What?"  
"The people I sold the place to are muggles, so you need to rip down the house elf heads."  
"Gladly." Sirius replied, still no emotion in his voice.  
"I suppose the family tree could stay since it hints no magic, except that it won't come off."  
"Not our problem, they weren't our family really, now were they?"  
  
"Oh, and speaking of family, your mum's got to go."  
Sirius laughed. "I've tried to get her to leave. I'd love to tell her we sold the place to muggles just to see her face. Oh, she'd scream, and yell and- well, we'll have to get rid of her."  
"Starting today we need to clear this junk out."  
  
Sirius nodded, stood up and stepped inside. He shivered. So many bad memories were forcing their way back into his mind. To ignore them, he began to pull and yank at a house elf head of a particularly ugly one. "So whqat kind of muggles did you sell the place to?"  
"Some people named Dursley."  
  
Sirius's mouth hung open. "The Dursleys?"  
  
"Yeah, problem?"  
  
"I didn't want my godson to suffer the same fate I did."  
  
"What's Harry got to do with this?" Tonks questioned, pulling a chocolate bar out of her pocket and biting into it.  
"Petunia Dursley is Harry's aunt. He lives with the Dursleys!"  
  
"Not anymore he does." Tonks replied, biting into her chocolate again.  
"Dumbledore said just because I'm back and alive again doesn't mean that he can live with me. Besides, he's also not ready to trust me after they all told me to stay put and I ran off to find the fight anyway."  
  
Tonks shrugged. "Sirius, this way you can keep an eye on Harry too. Dumbledore doesn't even want him going to the Burrow unless there's a special reason."  
  
Sirius groaned in frustration and smashed the house elf head to the floor. "I can't believe we just can't burn this place down and make it look like an accident that the insurance will covor!"  
  
Tonks snorted. "For one thing this place definitely isn't insured. And for another it can't be burned down. Your mum put some kind of charm on it."  
  
"Stupid charms. My mum was fascinated with them. Anyway, you finish the heads and I'll go try to get rid of you know who."  
"Who?"  
  
"My mum!" Sirius wailed. "Just shut up and keep working!" He turned and went toward the entry doors, and neared the portrait. "Hello mum."  
"BLOOD TRAITOR OF THIS HOUSE! STEP OUT OF THIS PLACE!"  
  
"Calm down mum." Sirius said, putting his hands up and taking a step backward.  
  
"CALLING ME YOUR MOTHER ARE YOU!? YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE SIRIUS!"  
  
Sirius closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again in frustration. "I'm not sure what I did to deserve that but ok."  
  
She looked at him with anger, and complete dislike. "You haven't shut the curtains yet! Well go on boy!"  
Sirius took out his wand. "Got to move you now sorry mum."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" she shrieked. "THIS IS MY HOUSE AND YOU WILL NOT TOUCH IT!"  
  
"Correction!" Sirius replied. "It's my house now and I have just sold it!"  
  
"YOU CANNOT SELL THIS HOUSE SIRIUS! YOU CANNOT-"  
"Too late. It's sold. Now hold still." Sirius ran his wand along the rim of the portrait. "Stuck tight."  
"I won't let you!" she cried. "I WILL NEVER LEAVE NUMBER TWELVE GRIMMAULD PLACE! EVER!"  
  
With no progress made except for receiving a headache, Sirius walked off.  
"Take it that didn't go well?" Tonks sniggered.  
Sirius didn't even look up. He just sat down on the step ladder and cried.  
"Oh, I'll deal with your mum then! You finish this-"  
"My mum is stubborn. Just let the muggles deal with her. I'll finish the house elves but the things with permanent sticking charms on them are staying. I'm sure the Dursleys have seen it all before anyway."  
  
"Alright."  
Sirius wiped his eyes and looked away. "I can't believe I just cried."  
"Oh, don't worry Sirius, I won't tell anyone." She paused, "The viel scarred you didn't it?"  
Sirius nodded. "Ever since I escaped, nightmare's have robbed me of my sleep, pain has thieved my comfort. My skin burns at any warmth at all, and my hands, they shrivel at any slight cold. Relief never comes to me."  
Tonks sat down beside him. "Anything I can do?"  
"I tell you what I feel every day, but there is no solution."  
"H-how did you escape? You keep refusing to tell!"  
  
Sirius's face darkened, and his eyes narrowed in a way that told of something very unpleasant.  
"It's ok, you don't have to tell."  
  
.  
"Get the bags boy!" Vernon snarled.  
Harry nodded and pulled a heavy suitcase and his Hogwarts trunk behind him.  
"We already put the furniture in." Petunia said delightedly. "Dudums, the place will thrill you!"  
Dudley smiled at Harry struggling with his and Harry's luggage.  
(Sirius had taken the house hiding charm off.)  
Harry unfortunately was carrying a suitcase and a huge lamp that was obscuring his view.  
Vernon opened the door. "Well here we are."  
"WOW!" Dudley shouted, running around. "THIS PLACE IS COOL!"  
Petunia replied with, "And close by to our last home."  
"WHO DARES ENTER THIS HOUSE!?"  
CRASH! Petunia screamed at the voice, before staring at her floral lamp on the floor in pieces. Harry recognized that voice and it had surprised him so that he dropped everything that was piled up in his arms. "That dreadful screaming!" Petunia wailed, covoring her ears. Harry ran over to the portrait of Mrs. Black and quickly closed the curtains. "What was that?" Vernon asked. "The last inhabitant of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." Harry replied. His mind was racing. How could they sell the Grimmauld Place? Just because there was no use for it anymore? Since the death of- Sirius. He choked back tears. As soon as Petunia and Vernon had went into the kitchen and Dudley had gone upt o his room, Harry sat opened the curtains that surrounded Mrs. Black's portrait. He wanted answers. Why did they sell the house? Why wasn't he told? "Before you start screaming," Harry said calmly. "I want to know why they sold the house." To Harry's surprise, she didn't shriek or yell, but ansawered him. "I don't know," she said, annoyed. "But Sirius has definitely crossed the line." "Sirius is dead." Harry replied. "Since when? A few weeks ago he came back from that veil, if that's wshat you're referring to, Did he not tell you?"  
  
Harry didn't answer. No, he didn't. "Says he wants to keep an eye on you." Harry still didn't reply. "Well that scum had better explain himself or-" she stopped when she noticed Harry wasn't listening. "Shut the curtains then and let me sleep!" Harry nodded and shoved back the curtains, still in disbelief. "Kid!"came a voice from the fireplace. Harry's heart lifted. Sirius! He turned to find himself in a ribcrushing hug from his godfather. But after a few moments, anger flushed through Harry and he snapped at Sirius with, "Don't even bother telling me that you're alive." "Harry-" Sirius paused. "I would've but Dumbledore wouldn't let me. He said it wasn't time yet. Besides, I'll spend all summer with you if you want." Harry heard his aunt and uncle laughing over a bottle of wine in the kitchen. "And you sold this place to the Dursleys." Sirius grined. "Yes." "Oh, and I talked to your mum."  
  
Sirius's face paled. "Harry!" "And she's not to happy about the place being sold to muggles either."  
  
"You talked to my mum? Without her screaming at you?" "Yeah, she too wants to know what's going on. So I found out from her that you're back and-"  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" "Well if Dumbledore wouldn't let you." Harry muttered, not bothering to hide his disappointment. "PULL BACK THE CURTAINS!" Mrs. Black yowled. Sirius sighed. "I don't want you to hear some of the words that are just going to come out of my mouth, so why don't you go upstairs for a while?" Harry glared at him and ripped back the curtains. "Harry dear!" Mrs. Black exclaimed. "I see you've found Sirius!" Her voice, however pleasant you may want to think it was, was the coldest, harshest tone I'd ever heard. "Hello mother." Sirius replied. "So! You think you're going to get away with selling this place!" "Yes." Sirius snapped. "You don't live here anymore! It's mine!" "Over my dead body!" she shouted venomously. "Ok. Since you're already dead." Sirius answered, grinning from what he found a clever reply. "YOU'LL REGRET THAT!"  
  
"Mrs. Black! You have no idea what will happen if the Dursley's come in here!" "After that bottle eof wine their in there sharing they'll believe anything!" she snarled. "THEY STOLE MY HUSBAND AND MINE'S WINE FROM THE CELLAR THOSE ROTTEN MUGGLES! THOSE ROTTEN MUGGLE LIPS ON OUR WINE GLASSES! NO DOUBT THEIR DRINKING FROM THE BOTTLE TOO! MY HUSBAND WAS AGING THAT ONE FOR TWELVE YEARS! TWELVE YEARS!"  
  
"Mrs. Black please!" Harry pleaded. "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she shouted at Sirius. "Oh!" Sirius replied, color flushing from his face. "Is that all you care about!? A bottle of wine!? What about me!? Your son!?"  
  
"My son! Ridiculous!" Mrs. Black said coldly. "I only ever had one son and he died quite a few years ago! I would never have dreamed of a second son!" Harry knew the moment that Sirius took out his wand that something bad was going to happen. He dived between the portrait and Sirius and took out his wand, pointing it at Sirius. "GET OUT OF THE WAY HARRY!" Sirius ordered. He pointed his wand at the portrait. "It's just a portrait Sirius! Your real mum is dead!" "SHE IS NOT DEAD! SHE'S RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF ME-" The only thing Harry could think of doing was bringing Sirius down to the ground. He sprung and knocked Sirius over and took his wand. "GET OFF ME HARRY! LET ME FINISH HER OFF!" "Sirius stop it! You'll get the Dursley's out here-" Sirius rolled Harry over so that he was on top, pinning him down. "Harry please let me finish her! You have no idea how horribly she treated me!"  
  
"When will you learn Sirius." But it was not Harry whom had spoken, it was Mrs. Weasley. Sirius smiled weakly and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his robes (Harry closed the curtains then). "Hello Molly."  
  
Molly glared at him. "And poor Harry dear! Stuck in the middle of your fight with your mother!" Sirius looked at Harry, his ears pink. "Sorry Harry. I couldn't help it. She-She- you heard her!" "To the new Order headquarters!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, cutting Sirius off. "Come now Harry. Just for the day. We'll have you back with the Dursley's before bedtime." "Can't I stay there?" Sirius shook his head, but gave no reason. "Molly, I'll write the note to the Dursleys." Harry was reading over Sirius's shoulder when a really dirty word started flowing from Sirius's quill. Mrs. Weasley covored Harry's eyes (Sirius grinned sheepishly as Mrs. Weasley smacked him.) "Well that does it." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Let's get going." "1268 REDWOOD LANE!" Sirius bellowed, the flames swirling around him. Harry found himself in a wonderful redwood cabin, covored with various green furniture and wooden end tables. There was a door too, inside where lay the kitchen with a long table. Upon stepping inside- WHAM! Harry looked up to find himself lying on a couch, Sirius holding a cold washcloth to his head. "What happened?" Sirius laughed. "We forgot to tell you about Erville." "Erville?" Harry asked, feeling the splitting headache coming on. "Erville." Sirius repeated. "Erville's a stupid ghost really. Hasn't got a clue in him." Harry groaned. "Ran smack into you."  
  
A rugged, looking ghost in a tattered old hiking outfit shrugged. "Sorry mate."  
  
Mundungus was sitting next to Sirius swigging down a beer. "Lo' Harry!" "Hi Dung." Harry said, feeling dizzy. "Oh!" Sirius snatched Mundungus's pipe. "If Molly catches you smoking again she'll have a cow!" "MOO!" Mundungus uttered, apparently having drank one too many beers. Sirius shook his head and looked at Harry. "Anyway, welcome to the redwood cabin."  
  
"It's nice." Harry replied. "Where'd you get it?" "Bought it off some muggle whom sold it for cheap, claiming it was haunted." (Erville waved.) "Why not the Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked. "Needed a change, in case someone was gonna catch on soon. But we can keep a watch on you and the Dursleys there at least."  
  
"Oh." Harry replied. "So I have to go back there?" "I wasn't too keen on the idea myself but I was completely overruled. Let me give you the grand tour." Harry removed the washcloth from his head and followed Sirius into a far room. "This is a bedroom, and- this is another bedroom- the kitchen. Oh, and do watch your step there- right there- it's an invisible step." Sirius caught Harry before he fell. "Oh and this is the bathroom- and this is a closet- and this place isn't that different from an ordinary house except that it's in the middle of a forest. Oh but there's one door you must never go through- that's what makes this place different. Never go in there."  
  
"Why not? What's in there?" "Never you mind that!" Sirius snapped. "Just never go in there!" Harry nodded, not wanting to argue. Sirius, without realizing it, had just built up curiosity. They passed an unusual portrait of a fish fishing and Sirius let out a short, barklike laugh. "Mundungus figured that needed a change, so the fisherman's in the water and-" Sirius paused. "You get the idea." A bell rang and Mrs. Weasley called, "DINNER!"  
  
Sirius sniffed the air and moaned. "Sounds like she's torturing us with meat loaf again."  
  
"It's good!" Harry replied. "Mrs. Weasley is a good cook!" "Secret Harry: Meatloaf tastes just like rats."  
  
Harry didn't eat any meatloaf after that. "Harry dear, eat something!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Harry glared at Sirius, whom laughed in return. "This is your doing isn't it!?" she snarled. "Dishes."  
  
Sirius also didn't laugh after that. "So," Harry said after everything was cleaned up. "Care for a game of wizards chess?" "Can't Harry, got to get you back to the Dursleys."  
  
Harry moaned. "Harry! You knew we had to take you back!" Sirius replied, dodging Erville. "Why does Erville keep running into us?" Harry asked. "Erville is stupid, and that's what blinded him. Went fishing and got the hooks into his eyes. Plucked em' right out." Sirius grinned and made a popping noise, making Harry wince. Erville stuck his tongue out (but in the wrong direction) before zooming away. "He won't talk about how he died though." Sirius replied. "Anyway-" He stepped through the fireplace, Harry following, and shouted, "NUMBER TWELVE GRIMMAULD PLACE!" The Grimmauld Place swirled into place and Harry found himself sadly waving to Sirius as he disappeared into the flames. "What is the meaning of this!?" Vernon bellowed. Harry opened his mouth to say 'I don't know' when Mrs. Black called, "HARRY GET OVER HERE NOW!"  
"What is that!?" Petunia screamed.  
"Apparantly this house belonged to wizards, and they left a portrait of theirs behind."  
  
"Oh dear! Your lot again!" Petunia squealed.  
"One moment." Harry opened the curtains to find MRs. Black's eyes red and glaring at him. "WHERE DID SIRIUS GO!?"  
"He left." Harry yawned, feeling tired.  
"GET HIM BACK HERE! HE HAS A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO ABOUT WHAT HE DID WITH MY DEAR KREACHER!"  
  
Harry sighed. "Sirius didn't do anything with Kreacher."  
"WHERE IS HE THEN!?"  
"He's locked in the attic."  
  
"WHY DID SIRIUS DO THIS!?"  
  
"I told you he didn't- if you hate him so much than why do you keep asking for him every two minutes!?" Harry snarled.  
Mrs. Black looked flushed and slightly surprised. "I didn't hate him."  
"You said it yourself."  
  
"I didn't hate him until he ran away."  
"He says he ran away because you hated him."  
"I was certainly fed up with him if that's what you mean, but a woman needs a better reason than that to hate her own son doesn't she?"  
"You shouldn't have hated him at all! You should have loved him!"  
Mrs. Black then disappeared from the portrait, and by Phineas's shouts upstairs, Harry could tell that she had appeared there.  
Harry felt angry and even as he climbed into his bed, he still felt fury. All those years he and Sirius had the same emotions bottleing up, anger. It wasn't fair why some people were treated the way they were. Harry turned out his light and lay in the dark. Sirius was still better off, Harry thought. At least he had a family. Why were Lily and James Potter the targets? Why was he Harry Potter? Why him?  
Besides, Sirius never had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs.  
A cupboard under the stairs.  
Then wake up to find Voldemort.  
  
Harry wanted to talk to someone. He felt lonely. He picked up the shattered bits of the mirror he had smashed that Sirius had given him. He had saved every piece. Every single piece. It was from what he thought would be the last time he would have ever seen Sirius again. He felt warmth through him that Sirius was alive again. Hoping it would still work, he looked into it and hissed, "Sirius."  
No answer.  
"Sirius."  
"Hello Harry." A voice replied.  
"Oh! Sirius! Good!"  
But there was something different about that voice.  
"Feeling confident Harry? Or would you like to discuss your problems?"  
There was an earthshattering scream and Harry dropped the shards in his hands. H ehad to see who was talking. He sat on the floor and tried to place the pieces back together, but got no where.  
"Harry, do you know who I am?"  
Harry shivered,that voice was familiar.  
"Hello Harry." The voice repeated.  
"No!" Harry shouted, closing his eyes. "WHO ARE YOU!?"  
"I see the Grimmauld Place through this mirror. I see the Grimmauld Place! Lily! Quick! He's with Sirius!"  
  
"Sirius?" a woman's voice asked. "Oh Harry dear!"  
"Mum?" Harry asked weakly. "Dad?"  
"He remembers us Lily!" James exclaimed.  
"Where are you dad? I can help you guys! You're alive!"  
Lily replied, "No. We're memories, merely memories. We are in the Department of Mysteries, behind the black veil, that's where we live dear. Well, we're dead of course, but that's where everybody's memories are."  
Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Mum, dad, I love you."  
Harry felt himself being pulled into a hug and the words 'goodbye' (password to turn the mirror off) uttered.  
"Sirius?" Harry sniffed, pulling himse,lf away from Harry. "Let me go Sirius! I want to-"  
"Harry they're dead!" Sirius replied, also in tears.  
"Why do they have the mirror!?"  
"I dropped it in the veil."  
They sat there for a long time, until Sirius felt that Harry had fallen asleep. He got up and tucked Harry into the bed. "Love you kid. See you in the morning. I'll take you to the Redwood Cabin tomorrow. I won't make you stay here with my mum and your parent's memories anymore." Please review and tell me if u liked it. 


	2. Ch 2

.  
Harry woke up, ate a bowel of cereal and headed through the fireplace (Sirius had left a note to do so). "THE REDWOOD CABIN!"  
"morning Harry!" Mundungus exclaimed, already sitting down with a beer on the couch.  
"you ok Harry?" Sirius asked.  
"I'm fine. I was just surprised that's all." Harry replied. "Don't tell everybody ok?"  
"I'll try not to let it slip." Sirius paused. "I threw away the rest of the mirror."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I don't want you spending your life talking to memories."  
"SIRIUS YOU CAN'T HAVE!"  
  
Sirius had his first look of impatience flash upon him, which Harry had never seen before. He stopped, having never seen Sirius angry at him, and having no desire to see in the future. He did however remember Sirius the night he had met him, toward Peter the anger was incredible.  
"You're right Sirius." Harry replied, wondering what had caused that look to come across Sirius, possibly a bad morning.  
  
"I knew you'd understand kid." Sirius answered, ruffling his godson's hair. "Now one more thing I'd like you to know. Snape is dropping by this morning for something about the Order, do behave."  
"You're the one who needs to hear that speech."  
Sirius grinned and twirled his wand between his fingers. "I suppose."  
  
.  
At about lunch time Harry and Sirius were playing a game of wizards chess, Harry winning.  
"KILL!" Harry screamed at his knight. "KILL HIS PAWN!"  
  
Sirius winced, his pawn receiving possibly the biggest beating ever from a strong knight. "QUEEN TO B4!" he shouted angrily.  
"You're moving your Queen there?"  
"Yep."  
"Even I know that's a death trap! Look, my bishops over there, right there, see?"  
"Hm." Sirius replied.  
"Hm, what?"  
"Check mate."  
  
"What?"  
"Look." Sirius grinned and pointed to his pawn which was proudly blowing rasberrys at Harry's king.  
  
"And? I can still move."  
"No you can't."  
  
"You cheated! You were supposed to call that earlier!"  
  
"No, I was formulating!"  
"You cheated! That's not fair!"  
BASH.  
"ERVILLE!" Sirius screeched, now looking at the state of the overturned chess board.  
"Good job Erville, Sirius was cheating."  
  
Sirius glared at Harry before starting to pick up the chess pieces.  
Harry bent down and picked up his own, but started laughing when Sirius's knight was getting practically murdered by Harry's castle, even though the game was over.  
"There's an Order meeting starting right now, yes that's why Snape's here now (he came in through the back door so that we didn't have to deal with him). So keep your self busy and I'll see you afterward."  
"Ok." Harry replied as Sirius went into the kitchen and shut the door behind him.  
Harry sat there for a while, organizing his pieces back on the chess board and reading some hunting magazine (Erville went into the meeting too so Harry was completely alone.) Then he heard voices, voices coming from the door that Sirius had told him not to go into. What was in there? Voices. He slowly made his way down the steps toward the basement (the forbidden door). "Hello?"  
There was moaning, like someone was in pain.  
"Hullo?"  
Pleading for help! "NO PLEASE DON'T! NO!"  
  
Harry couldn't help it. He took out his wand and bolted open the door. What he found was strange. It was a bright red glowing liquid, in a bowl in the center of the room, bubbling. As he moved closer it spat out a huge bubble with popped in midair. The sound were coming from in there! He moved closer, but jumped when the door shut behind him. "Hullo?" he asked.  
He felt like throwing up, he felt sick, as he saw what lie inside of the liquid.  
Bodies, dead bodies, floating everywhere- what was this place? There were images swirling in the liquid next to each body. It took Harry a moment to realize that the rotted corpses were not real, but merely dummies. The images next to them were apparently of the people when they were alive, showing them screaming-  
"HARRY!"  
Harry turned around, and felt his heart drop- Sirius.  
"WHAT DID I TLEL YOU!?" he shouted.  
"What is this place?" Harry asked weakly.  
"NEVER YOU MIND THAT!" Sirius replied. "THE QUESTION IS WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"  
  
"I-I heard voices, I had to see what was going on, I didn't mean any harm! Honest!"  
There was the anger on Sirius's face that Harry so dearly had wanted to avoid. If only he hadn't have had some sort of bad morning, and he'd be calm!  
"How did you know I was in here?" Harry asked.  
"Well," Sirius spat, "For starters you left the door open."  
  
"It closed on me-"  
"It only appears to close, and second of all, you weren't sitting on that couch anymore and I know you well enough to know that you'd have most definitely gone in here!"  
  
"I'm sorry- I just- what if someone needed help!?"  
"I told you to stay out of here! No one needed help Harry! It's all clues of those whom have been killed by Voldemort! Clues to stop Voldemort! The only person who has died in the house- ever- is Erville!"  
  
"Sirius, I'm sorry-"  
Sirius just pointed to the door, still glaring at Harry.  
"Ok," Harry squeaked, "I'm leaving."  
Sirius didn't reply, still pointing at the door.  
Once Harry was seated on the couch (and the basement door was shut) he found every pair of eyes in the Order on him.  
Sirius came up behind him and stood there for a moment before stating, "Harry here found what lies beyond the basement door."  
  
Harry sniffed. "I'm really sorry! I didn't know-"  
"You knew perfectly well not to go in there!" Sirius snarled.  
"Sirius," Dumbledore said calmly, "Hold your temper for later. For now it is a matter of answering Harry's questions.. We cannot let him go off confused about this. Who knows what he could think if he forms his own conclusions. We don't want him to worry."  
"I already told him!" Sirius yelled.  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius before looking at Harry. "Now what would you like to know Harry?"  
"Why?"  
"Why," Dumbledore replied, "It's all just a way of formulating ideas, as to patterns, ways Voldemort strikes, etc. The dummies are not real, neither are the images. They are just accounts of what we can squeeze out from what people tell us, witnesses. Now what else?"  
"Is it working?"  
  
"Most certainly."  
"Why wasn't I supposed to know in the first place?"  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius, whom was gripping the back of the couch in fury at that question, but Dumbledore answered with, "It was to protect you. You see, we didn't want you finding out any information, because if Voldemort tried Occlumency again, he might be able to know what we're up to."  
Harry felt a wave of guilt flush through him.  
"But now," Dumbledore replied, "What we do next, will be secret to you."  
  
Harry nodded.  
"Don't feel guilty. It's alright, you didn't know."  
"Try listening to me next time won't you!?" Sirius howled.  
"Voldemort could try and use you even more, since he knows you have more information. Sirius especially put his foot down about going into that room. For now on it's off limits."  
Sirius scowled. "I told him that-"  
"At least until we form a new plan. I suppose you were to find out sooner or later, especially since you are so much like your father."  
The Order started filing back into the kitchen leaving Sirius and Harry alone (Erville was very interested in the Order meetings so he followed).  
"Well." Sirius stated. "Have you learned to listen to me?"  
"Sirius- I didn't know. I thought someone was hurt. I'm sorry-" Harry replied. "And I know you're angry and all, but it's over."  
Sirius looked as if he were about to hit Harry but calmed down slightly. "I want you to-"  
"Sirius-"  
"Go upstairs- and I don't want you back down here the rest of the afternoon- got it? I don't want you near that basement! I don't want you sitting down here to where you're even tempted by it!"  
Harry nodded. "Ok." And disappeared up the stairs.  
"Calm before you give yourself a heart attack." Tonks said gently, sitting down next to Sirius.  
Sirius glared at her. "I can't believe him!"  
"Just give him a little break, he's just a kid."  
  
"But I told him to stay out of there, he completely disobeyed me, knowing that it was for the Order and he couldn't go down there-"  
"Sirius, you wanted him to be like James, so there you go. He's like James."  
Sirius sighed and picked up the hunting magazine himself, pretending to read it as Tonks looked at him sympathetically. "Come on- how about something to eat or-?"  
"Leave me in peace."  
Tonks took his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "You need to chill out."  
Harry looked around the living room. Good, coast clear. He was drawn toward the room. He couldn't believe that Sirius had gotten that angry over a room, but he was sure he would find Cedric's body in there, as well as memories of his parents. He also saw a strange looking orb at the end of the room, which grabbed at him the most.  
He opened the door, wanting to know what the orb he had seen was. He remembered to shut the door this time, and walked over to the orb. It was blue and as he reached over to touch it, it zapped him, in an electric shock, buzzing up at him. Just as he turned toward the red liquid, the shock came out in a lightening like way, in a sort of rope and tied around his ankle, before zapping again.  
Harry looked up and found himself in a place he didn't recognize. There was a girl, standing on a cliff, the breeze blowing the meadow grass and flowers around her, staring off into the ocean and the sunset.  
"Excuse me," Harry said, walking up to her. "Do you know where I am?"  
She apparently couldn't hear him, but took a deep breath and stared into the wind. She was beautiful, but was staring off with a cold expression. "They'll understand one day.  
Just then Harry recognized the man who showed up right behind her. Voldemort.  
He sprung but went right through him. "HEY! WATCH OUT!"  
The girl turned to find Voldemort and screamed.  
Harry then found himself sprawled on the floor, staring at the orb again. Who was that girl? What was this orb?  
  
Sirius cleared his throat and Harry turned to find him, glaring down. "I couldn't help it." Harry squeaked.  
"Couldn't help it." Sirius repeated.  
"I'll just go upstairs now." Harry replied. "Yeah, I'd better." He started up the basement stairs when Sirius didn't follow him, startling him.  
"Sirius?"  
But Sirius was staring into the orb. Then Harry realized it was a memory, and he wasn't in the basement, he was at the Grimmauld Place. He then realized that Sirius looked younger, like a sixtten year old.  
"This is your future!" Mrs. Black screeched, circling him. "Is this what you want?"  
  
"Yes." Sirius replied.  
She struck him. "Well no son of mine would choose this!"  
Sirius didn't reply, he just stared at the ground.  
Harry so dearly wanted to hurt Mrs. Black, for hurting Sirius.  
The orb flashed again, when he saw himself, staring into Quirril's eyes. "Who would suspect, poor,st-stuttering, Professor Quirrel?"  
Harry remembered this, and looked away at Voldemort's ugly face. But the vision swirled away at a voice.  
"Harry!"  
"I-I'm sorry!" Harry said, sitting up. "I-I didn't mean any harm! I'm sorry!" He looked at the floor and continued to stare at it.  
Sirius took his shoulder roughly and went up the stairs, past Tonks's puzzled looks and up the other set of stairs until he had thrown Harry into a bedroom, stepped inside himself, and slammed the door. "NOW WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" he shouted.  
"I'I'm sorry- I really am! I couldn't help myself!"  
Sirius glared at him. "You're lucky I don't just yell at you in front of everyone! You're lucky I'm a patient man Harry!"  
  
Harry looked away, "Ok, I deserve whatever I get."  
  
"Yeah, you do." Sirius replied, taking out his wand.  
Harry;s eyes grew wide. Sirius was known to act without thinking- but- with a wand?  
He sighed in relief as Sirisu merely used it to conjure himself a sandwich.]  
"Aren't you going to-"  
"-punish you?" Sirius finished, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Nah. The orb grabbed at me when I was your age too. Soemthing about it that's puzzled me since I first saw it in my mother's study.But." Sirius replied, his mouth full, "-since you haven't had dinner-"  
"I just had lunch." Harry answered.  
"Three hours ago."  
  
"No, ten minutes ago."  
"You were next to the orb longer than you think kid."  
"Oh."  
Sirius sat next to Harry on the bed and handed him the sandwich. "I'm not the type that stays mad Harry."  
Harry smiled gratefully and looked at the sandwich, hesitating before taking a bite.  
Sirius paced the room. "I don't know what to do about this though. Obviously something is pulling you toward the orb. Personallly I think it's Voldemort."  
  
Harry sighed. "Go ahead, say what you want to say already."  
Sirius swallowed a bite of sandwich that he had ripped off from the one that he had given Harry. "I don't think screaming at you's going to do the trick. Obviously, something is forcing you to go there."  
  
Harry shook his head and answered weakly, "I just got curious."  
"I did too, when I was exactly your age, exactly the same day of the year, same time which I find odd."  
  
"I saw you in there, looking at the orb."  
  
"My mother found me transfixed with it and shouted at me about finding something better to do with my time. She chose that opportunity to reprimand me about the future I was headed for." Sirius shook his head. "She hated me."  
"She said she didn't hate you until you ran away."  
  
Sirius's eyes narrowed and he snarled, "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking to my mother, thank you Harry!"  
  
"Sorry Sirius, but I got frustrated."  
  
"My mother was a very frustrating woman."  
"What do I do now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You still look mad."  
Sirius shrugged. "Lock you in the cupboard under the stairs?" He grinned jokingly.  
  
.  
Who was that girl he saw? She seemed afraid of Voldemort, and yet the place she stood out was no where in America.  
  
Besides, Harry had figured he'd never know where she was, since he thought Sirius would have murdererd him on the spot for going back into the basement to look at the orb.  
But there was something about her that he couldn't avoid.  
Her eyes, a deep blue, that were widened in shock when she saw a wand held to her throat-  
Who was she?  
  
.  
"Melanie, you have no idea." Voldemort said, taking a bit of a steak.  
"I never needed anyone to show up in the middle of my life. I was fine alone." She stated. "It took a while to get used to it, but I am."  
Voldemort dropped his fork, which clanged loudly onto his plate. "You certainly needed someone by the looks of you."  
  
She glared at him. "I've been getting along quite fine thank you. Now why did you show up so suddenly?"  
Voldemort smiled wickedly. "There is a boy that I need you to meet- lead me to."  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes. "What do I look like to you-"  
Voldemort held up his wand to silence her. "You will trick this boy into thinking you love him. Then you will bring me to him- after you bring me secrets about the Order of the Pheonix of course. I already gave him a glimpse of you in something he has that he looked into today, an orb of some kind I believe, so he thinks you're a damsel in distress, to make it easier. Since you two are exactly the same age it should work. But you will do this-"  
"But-"  
Voldemort scowled. "Do it, because I am not afraid to use the Cruciatus Curse."  
  
Melanie swallowed hard. "Yes father."  
  
please review. And tell me what you think! I'm gonna try and bring Sirius's anger down a notch though, he just, like I said, had a bad morning. Everybody has those once in a while. 


	3. Ch 3

-heres my next chapter. I would like to write more, but im not sure if its good or not so I need reviews. Thanks.- .  
Harry stared into his cereal bowl the next morning.  
"Where are you going Dudley?" Petunia questioned.  
Dudley stopped midway in the door. "To hang out with my friends- we're having tea this afternoon," he lied.  
"Oh, well, I don't know Dudums." Vernon answered. "You've been having tea with them an awful lot."  
  
"Harry's allowed to go with his lot whenever he wants!" Dudley whined.  
"Don't be silly! Harry's here all the time!" Petunia exclaimed.  
"No he's always going places with his godfather!"  
Harry froze as Vernon and Petunia looked over at him.  
Vernon scowled. "I thought you said that only happened once."  
"Well, he wanted me to go with him-"  
"YOU ARE STILL LIVING UNDER OUR ROOF SO YOU WILL DO AS WE TLEL YOU TO! AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE THAT GODFATHER OF YOURS ANYMORE!"  
"Well Dudley's in a gang!" Harry blurted.  
Dudley shook his head and lied, "AM NOT! HARRY'S LYING TO GET OUT OF TROUBLE!"  
. "A man named Kignsly Shaklebolt is discussing the Order right now, I see it in my crystal." Voldemort stated. "Don't let them know you're a mudblood, living the life of a muggle across the world. Make them think you're an English muggle living in England, not an English mudblood living the life of a muggle in America. Here is what you'll do-" .  
Harry sneaked off to the Redwood Cabin anyway, and found himself seated next to Sirius on the couch five minutes later.  
"So, anything new?" Sirius asked.  
"No." Harry failed to mention the girl he had seen in the orb.  
"About yesterday-"Sirius started.  
"I really am sorry."  
"I should apologize for getting so angry. As long as you don't go there again, it's alright."  
There was knock at the door. "Get that Harry, will you?" Sirius asked.  
Harry nodded and opened the door. H egasped. The girl stood at the door.  
"Help me please!" she gasped. "Please help me! Someone is trying to kill me!"  
"Voldemort."  
"Who's there Harry?" Sirius asked, looking toward the door.  
"Forgive me for not introducing myself." She held out her hand to Harry. "Melanie Maries."  
"Harry Potter." Harry replied, shaking her hand.  
Melanie brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just afraid that's all. I mean, he held a wand to my throat."  
  
"So you know about magic?"  
"Yes. But I'm really a muggle."  
"Here from London?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, actually. But it's beautiful out here in the forest. I fled, I knew Volde- Volde- that person was after me."  
  
"MOLLY!" Sirius shouted. "PUT AN EXTRA PLATE AT THE TABLE!"  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Harry asked, shutting the door behidn her as she stepped inside.  
"What a lovely cabin!" she sniffed. "Beautiful!"  
  
"I just hope you're comfortable with magic." Sirius answered. "There's a lot of it here."  
  
"And who are you?" Melanie asked. "I'm Melanie Maries."  
  
"I'd like to remain anonymous." Sirius answered. "But I suppose you could have my first name, Sirius."  
  
"Hello." She said, feeling dizzy, recognizing him as a serial killer. She paused to look at Harry's scar before thinking about what she was getting into.  
  
.  
"What a delicious dinner!" Melanie exclaimed over a bit of potroast. "Great! Thank you!"  
  
"Why your welcome dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I'm Mrs. Weasley."  
"I'm Melanie Maries." Melanie felt guilty. She was doing something horrible for her father, something horrible.  
"When's Ron getting here?" Harry asked.  
"He's with Charlie dear, in Romania. He'll be back soon."  
  
"And Hermione?"  
  
"She's with her parents in America, they're on vacation again."  
  
"They do go away a lot." Sirius laughed through a mouthful of bread.  
"Where's Mundungus?" Harry asked.  
"He and the rest of the Order went somewhere for the day, duty I suppose." Sirius froze and covored his mouth as Mrs. Weasley glared at him.  
"It's ok." Melanie said quickly. "I already know about the Order."  
  
"You do?" Sirius asked, amazed. "How?"  
"I heard-" What was that man's name that Voldemort told her? "- Kinglsey, as he was called by the other man whom he was talking to, speaking of it."  
  
"Kingsley eh?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes." Melanie replied, wondering if Sirius had sensed her hesitation.  
"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, changing the subject, to lead the conversation away from deeper secrets, "Do you have a place to stay dear?"  
  
Melanie shook her head. "No Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Family?"  
  
"Not anymore ma'am. That person whom was trying to kill me murderered my family."  
  
Sirius heard Harry sniff and knew that he should break the silence. "We've all had losses because of him." He gave Harry a comforting look before returning his gaze back to Melanie. "Well, you could stay either here or-"  
Mrs. Weasley looked at her sympathetically. "Stay here dear. There's a guest bedroom upstairs."  
  
"Just don't go down into the basement." Harry mumbled.  
"That's right." Sirius said loudly. "Harry would know not to now wouldn't he?"  
"Got it, no basement." Melanie repeated. She glanced into the corner and saw a broomstick. "WOW! IS THAT A FIREBOLT!?"  
All three hosts looked at her curiously.  
"I thought you said you were a muggle!" Sirius said suspiciously.  
"I-I am. My stepbrother- has one- I mean had one." She lied.  
  
.  
Laying in the guest bed upstairs, she felt afraid, angry and guilty. These people seemed so nice, and yet she had to be Voldemort's daughter. Voldemort had fallen in love with someone, they had a daughter, then, all that anger at muggles and mudbloods boiled up and he killed the woman he loved because she lied to him, told him that she was a pure blood. Melanie lived alone practically, she lived in an orphanage in America for a while, before running off and living by herself. Then her father had to show up, why!? Now her assignment was to fall in love with an innocent sixteen-year- old boy whom had also lost family to Voldemort.  
Harry was certainly a nice boy, she could fall in love with him right? Easily. She sighed and finally fell asleep.  
  
.  
Harry was back at the Grimmauld Place, wondering why Voldemort was after that girl. The poor girl had lost her family too, and had been fleeing for only she knows how long.  
He could hear the Dursleys shouting downstairs about something and sat up in his bed. It was 10:00 at night and they were up, they always went to bed earlier than ten.  
He peered down the stairs and had to stifle his own laugh when he saw Dudley hearing a row.  
"OUT TILL TEN AT NIGHT!" Vernon screeched.  
"It's not htat late."  
"TEA I FOR AN HOUR OR TWO IN THE AFTERNOON DUDLEY! IS THERE SOMETHING ELSE GOING ON!?"  
  
"No." Dudley replied.  
"IS IT TRUE WHAT HARRY SAID!? BECAUSE THIS IS SURE GANG ACTIVITY!"  
  
Uhoh- they mentioned Harry. Time to run up the stairs, crawl into bed and pretend nothing happened before Dudley would come up after him, which Dudley strangely did not that night.  
  
.  
Voldemort was fingering his wand, bored, when he spotted a Death Eater filtering into the room. "What is it Bellatrix? And it'd better be good."  
  
"Please master!" she threw herself onto her knees in a low bow. "Spare me! I-I have just received information that Sirius still lives!"  
  
Voldemort's face furrowed into a brow. "Bellatrix, I am certainly disappointed in you. You told me you used Avada Kedevra."  
"Well he was moving a lot, and I was gonna use a momentary stun spell that wears off after a few minutes so I'd have time to do it, and I used a momentary stun spell but he lost his footing, I guess surprised, thinking that I had killed him with that spell. You see master, he thought it was Avada Kedevra- and I couldn't go to finish him off because he fell behind this black veil and disappeared."  
  
Voldemort slammed his fist on the table. "THEY'VE STILL STARTED THE ORDER! GO TO THE GRIMMAULD PLACE AND DESTROY IT!"  
  
"Yse sir. But they don't live there anymore sir! I found this out!"  
  
"THEY SOLD IT!?" he roared.  
"Well," Bellatrix squeaked, "Yes."  
"They don't use it at all!?" he asked more calmly.  
"No." she squeaked again.  
Voldemort's lips curled into a smile. "Good then, good then."  
  
"Good sir? I thought you would be angry at me."  
"That means they're confined to the Redwood Cabins."  
"The Redwood Cabins?" Bellatrix asked.  
"Yes," Voldemort continued. "That's their current headquarters. They would've been safer off if they'd of used the Grimmauld Place. I can only send Death Eaters into the Grimmauld Place through Kreacher but if Kreacher, that wretched house elf!- is still gone, then there is nothing we can do about it. I suppose though he put similar charms on the Redwood Cabin, but one mistake he made, I can send spies in."  
  
"Yes master." Bellatrix said, releasing her bow.  
"Hm. The Grimmauld Place was a very good hideout for the Order. There's many charms that your Uncle put on that house Bellatrix, did you know that?"  
"Yes."  
  
"Sirius Black added to those, Bellatrix. He made it so that I could not touch the boy." Voldemort flexed his fingers. "These hands, have eben denyed one thing for so many long years, to kill the boy. Kill the boy and have the finger tips run across the prophecy, to feel the prophecy, to know what it said. Bellatrix, you all failed last year! Every single one of you! Know unless I torture Albus Dumbledore, I'll probably never know."  
  
"He probably told Harry too." Bellatrix offered.  
"Yes." Voldemort smiled again. "Most likely. So I get to hear the prophecy and kill the boy in one afternoon?" he asked delicately.  
"Yes sir!" Bellatrix replied. "Whatever pleases you master!" "CRUCIO!" Voldemort sighed. "I did tell you to finish off Sirius Black didn't I? Kill one person, that's it! Oh what am I doing!" he took off the curse. "You are a Black, and I would never expect less of you than to fail! You are related to Sirius Black, you are related to an auror as well! The Black family has lost it's glow over the years, hasn't it Bellatrix." "I am no longer a Black, master, she said bravely. "And I never will think of myself as one again. The Black's will never be my family again." "What are you then?" "I'm a Lestrange."  
  
.  
Melanie woke up to find the sun pouring into her window. She opened the window and the smell of pine trees wafted in with the summer breeze. It was certainly a beautiful place. She heard rustling around below her and went downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley cooking pancakes in the kitchen. "Almost time for breakfast dear," she said. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Wonderfully, thank you Mrs. Weasley. Mm, I haven't smelled cooking like this in a long while." She said politely. "I know it's going to taste delicious."  
  
"Why thank you dear."  
  
She walked out into the living room to find Sirius playing cards with a- with a ghost? Melanie jumped back slightly in surprise. "Is that a-"  
"Blackjack!" Erville called, sweeping up a number of galleons from Sirius..  
Sirius glared at him. "I've got the feeling your cheating."  
Erville was certainly not to let out the fact that he could see through the cards, being a ghost.  
"A ghost?" Melanie asked. "Is that a real live ghost?"  
  
"A real dead one, don't you mean." Sirius replied. "A real, cheatin' dead one."  
Erville grinned and shuffled the deck.  
"I get to shuffle this time!" Sirius snapped, grabbing the cards from him. "I'll be dealer you idiot! You cheater! You're exactly the type of guy they kick out of the casinos every day!"  
  
Erville shrugged. "Course I can't exactly walk into one, being dead and all."  
  
"I think I've figured out how you died!" Sirius growled angrily. "I think someone caught you cheating!"  
"Did not!" Erville replied.  
Melanie sighed and walked back up the stairs to change in her normal clothes, instead of frog pajamas. She put on some jeans and a blue shirt before brushing her hair and going back down the stairs to find that Sirius and the ghost were now glaring at each other from separate sides of the room.  
"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called.  
Sirius and Melanie went toward the kitchen (try to remember that Erville is aghost and cannot eat).  
"Delicious pancakes!" Melanie said, taking small, polite bites. She looked a bti disgusted when she saw Sirius practically pouring the syrup into his mouth. Mrs. Weasley stepped on his foot under the table to let him know to stop it, so Sirius dropped the syrup bottle and started screaming at how hot it was, now splashed allover his robes and skin, while cursing at Mrs. Weasley at the same time.  
"I'm terribly sorry dear." Mrs. Weasley said a few moments later to Melanie, "but I'm afraid our normal mornings are a bit-"  
Harry suddenly stepped into the room. "Good morning everybody!"  
"I'm going to go take a shower." Sirius muttered, tryign to squeeze the sticky substace out of his hair.  
"Wow, what happened to you Sirius? It looks like a pancake hit you over the head."  
  
Melanie laughed, making Harry smile. Surprising himself, Harry finalkly offered, "I'm going to go play cards with Erville, you can join us if you'd like Melanie. It takes more than two to playa good game of poker."  
"Careful," Sirius spat angrily. "Erville cheats."  
  
Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "No! No! No! I don't want them gambling-"  
"Don't play for money than kids. Besides- to Erville you'll lose it all." Sirius grinned and walked up the stairs.  
"Why don't we just play chess or a board game or something then if Mrs. Weasley is so uncomfortable?"  
"I'll introduce you to wizards chess." Harry replied, grinning. "He took her over to a chess board that was set up. "Do you know how to play regular chess?"  
"Oh, I'm very good actually."  
  
"Good, then just watch the pieces after you make a move. They come to life." Harry shrugged at her (fake) astonished face.  
"Wow!" she said. "Amazing!" (She'd really played it before- wizards chess, wow was she a good actress.)  
  
-having a moment here- ok- im sitting here at my computer laughing at these lines because some of themr emind me of jokes and stuff so im sitting here cracking up. ok, I need to take a break from this my ribs hurt. Ok, break over. Im hungri for breakfast myself. Lol ok anyway- .  
Mrs. Black spoke with Phineas that morning, when she dropped into his portrait. "Have you seen my dearest Kreacher?" she asked.  
"No." Phineas replied shortly.  
"Oh please! Help me find my Kreacher!"  
  
"Aires, I don't know where he is! That house elf has been driving me mad!"  
  
"He was a good house elf!" she spat angrily. "A very good house elf!"  
"Indeed." Phineas replied, shuffling his feet. "You'd better get back to your own portrait before the Dursleys come back to you gone."  
"How is this boy behaving in here?" Mrs. Black asked, peering over at a sleeping Dudley.  
"Wretched." Phineas muttered. "Makes me miss Harry and all of his running away attempts, as if those weren't frustrating enough."  
"Oh, you poor, poor thing." She replied, although she meant not a word of it.  
"just go Aires!" Phineas snapped, sensing what she was thinking.  
"Alright!" she sighed. "I'm going."  
She peered down the stairs from a portrait at the top.  
"Hello madam." the man in the picture said politely, kissing her hand.  
She smacked him. "Get over it George."  
  
The man straightened up. "Yes mistress."  
  
George was always a portrait, never an actually human, and Mrs. Black had never even slightly taken a liking to him, even though he was perfectly well-mannered, always bowign to her as she zoomed past, on her way back from Phineas's portrait.  
  
.  
Neville sat in his room, reading a book when his grandmother came in. "Neville dear?" she asked. "Are you alright?"  
"Fine grandmum."  
"You don't sound fine. You said sad."  
  
Neville turned away as she felt his forehead. "You don't feel sick."  
"I just, about last year-"  
"It's always about what ahppened last year, you poor dear. Why don't you go lile down for a while and I'll get you something to eat, you've barely eaten at all."  
Neville sighed. "I want to go see Harry, he's the only person who I can talk to."  
  
"Nonesense." His grandmother said gently, sitting on the bed next to him. "You can always talk to me."  
"No grandmum."  
  
She looked slightly hurt but waited for her grandson to rseume speakinga gain.  
"I-I mean, I always can, but about this- very few would understand."  
  
"I can't let you see Harry during the summer, only at school." She said firmly. "I can't stop you talking with him at school, but at home I can. That boy nearly led you to get killed last year. I'm sorry Neville, but I can't."  
Neville turned away and hid his face in his book as his grandmother kissed him on the cheek and left the room.  
As soon as she shut the door behind her he sat up and stared out the window. Not a very long climb down was it? He could get to Harry, wherever he was, surely, right? He paused. But he had no idea where Harry was.  
He thought for a little while before finally standing up and saying, "I just have to get away from here. I'll go stay at my mum's uncle's old house- or something." He stood up, took his trunk, and sneaked out of the room toward the fireplace in the second floor study across from his room. He dragged it in there, whispered where he wanted to go and disappeared. He needed to find Harry, even if it took searching every house. He wanted someone to talk to, but his grandmother was watching the owl systems. The only one he knew would understand was Harry. He knew deep down inside that, since Harry and him shared the same birthday, and were born at the exact same second, that Voldemort had thought about killing him too. When he thought about it logically, it made no sense, but he couldn't wash away the feeling, that feeling that sent prickles up and down his spine, the thought of being murdered.  
"It could have been me." Neville said to himself.  
  
Im sorry there isnt a good cliffhanger right there, but ya. Please review and tell me wat u think so I know its worth writing more. 


End file.
